Attack of the Mary Sue
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: VERY RANDOM! A new girl comes to Jake's school. ........I suck at summaries. Just read, okay?


**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD A lot of fanfics are like this, so I decided to make one of my own! YAY ME:P**

It was a bright sun shiny day in New York City. Jake Long hummed along to his iPod through the school hallways. He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. A beautiful, tall, slim girl with long, shiny pink hair and purple eyes was getting stuff out of her locker.

_Is she a magical creature?_ Jake thought. He searched his memories of his Grandpa telling him a magical creature was going to his school. No recollection came. He decided to introduce himself...just in case.

"Uh...hi!" Jake said to the girl, nervously. "I'm Jake Long. What's your name?" He added flirtatiously.

The girl gasped. "Oh my God, you're the American Dragon!" She whispered. She giggled. "I'm Katara Pippinpadaloxicopolis!"

"Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you." Jake replied. _What a weird name..._ "A girl like you could use a tour around this crazy school."

"Actually, I have the place already memorized." Katara replied. "I could walk to my classes with my eyes closed! Wanna see?"

"Uh...sure! Wow, have you been to this school long?"

"Nope! It's my first day!" The pink haired girl replied. Jake stared wide-eyed at her.

"So, um..." Jake began whispering. "What...kind of powers do you have?"

"I can memorize stuff at the drop of a hat, I'm a dragon with fire breathing powers, I can turn invisible, I'm a weapons expert, and I can shrink!" Katara explained as she skipped along the hallway with her eyes still closed.

"Oh, wow!" Jake said, astonished. "I'd kill to have some of your powers!"

"Mmm-hmm!" Katara responded. She started singing along to Jake's iPod. Wait, WHAT? Jake looked at his iPod. He was listening to Linkin Park. Was it a coincidence Katara was singing to the same Linkin Park song Jake was listening to?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch, Katara followed Jake to his usual table with his friends. Spud saw Katara and goggled at her She was very pretty...

"Yo, guys! This is my new friend Katara Pippin...padalox...icopolis!" Jake said. "Katara, this is Trixie Carter and Arthur Spudinski. But we call him Spud."

"Hey, Girl, what's up?" Trixie said.

"You're hot..." Spud said dreamily. Trixie kicked him. "Ow! I mean...I'm Spud!"

Katara took no notice of the awkwardness. "Hi! Man, this food looks good!"

The trio shared a look. The food wouldn't be considered good to many students. Trixie decided to brush that off.

"So, Katara, what brings you to New York?"

"I wanted to move somewhere exciting." Katara replied. "The Dark Dragon is my father, so I live alone."

Trixie and Spud gaped at her, and Jake choked on his drink. _"What?"_

"Yeah. The Dark Dragon killed my mother and siblings when I was little." Katara replied. "It's okay though. I hate him, but I'll live."

Jake, Trixie, and Spud just stared at her. No one with that kind of past would be this calm and comfortable about it.

"Um...we're sorry to hear that." Trixie said, sincerely.

"Ah, it's okay." Katara smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, Katara followed Jake to the skate park. Jake was getting a bit annoyed.

"Um...Katara..." Jake started. He stared as Katara changed her hair color to white. "Um...did you just change your hair color without hair dye?"

"Yep!" Katara said happily. She changed her eye color to orange.

Jake blinked. "Ok...hey, listen, I'm sorry about my behavior. It's just that...I haven't seen anyone with so many powers, and anyone so beautiful." Jake blushed.

"Ahh, it's fine." Katara smiled and brushed it off. "Now, come on, let's skate!" She pulled out a skateboard from thin air. Jake smiled.

"Yes, let's!"

The two went to the skate park. Every single guy there stopped and stared at Katara's beauty. Katara took no notice of that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake finally got rid of Katara and rushed to the shop looking harried.

"Gramps! I need your help!"

"Yes?" Lao Shi asked calmly.

"Well, see, there's this girl at school. She has color changing hair and eyes, and she's the Dark Dragon's daughter with so many different powers, I can barely remember them all!"

"I see." Said Lao. "Fu Dog and I will research. You make sure this girl stays out of trouble."

"Ok, Granps!" Jake ran out.

Katara was running and screaming towards Jake. "OHMYGOD! THE DARK DRAGON IS ATTACKING NEW YORK! Hi, Jake."

"Hi...when is the Dark Dragon attacking?"

"Now. It's a surprise attack."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"You heard me." Katara replied. She grabbed his wrist. "Let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sure enough, the Dark Dragon was attacking Times Square. Jake and Katara transformed.

"Jake, hold him off! I have an idea!" Katara flew somewhere.

"Ok...you do that..." Jake zoomed towards the Dark Dragon and blew fire at him.

"No one can defeat me!" The Dark Dagon roared and swiped Jake to the ground. Jake groaned in pain. Katara flew in front of Jake.

"Nobody messes with my boyfriend!" The dragon threw a pipe bomb into the DD's mouth. Three seconds later, the DD imploded.

"YAY! The Dark Dragon's dead!" Katara glomped Jake.

"Um...yay? Ok, what is up with you? You have so many powers, I can barely remember them all, you can change your hair and eye color at will, you're related to someone I can't imagine being a dad, you're a weapons expert and you're under 25, you defeated the Dark Dragon with one single blow, every guy out there is in love with you, you're not at all uncomfortable talking about your past..." Jake's eyes widened with realization. "Oh...my...god. You're a Mary Sue!"

Lightning stroke and scary music played. Katara smirked. "Took you long enough to realize that."

Jake gulped and backed away. "Um...look, something shiny!" He ran into an alley and dialed Fu. "Fu! I just found out what Katara- the godlike girl I told you about- is!"

"What?"

"She's...a Mary Sue!" Lightning stroke and scary music played again.

"Whoa!" Jake heard Fu crash to the ground. "Kid, nothing can be worse than a Mary Sue!" Lightning stroke and scary music played again.

"So how do I get rid of her?" asked Jake, scared.

"Simple. Get someone who's not perfect to hang around her, and she'll disappear!"

"Someone who's not perfect...?" Jake hung up and thought for a minute. "LEAH!"

Leah walked down the street. Jake ran out of the alley and looked around. He saw Leah behind him.

"Leah!" Jake ran towards her.

"Hi, Jake, what's up?"

"You're not perfect! You can't change your hair or eye color, you don't have too many powers, and you can't defeat the Dark Dragon in one blow!"

Leah looked confused. "Thanks for noticing."

"I need you to get rid of a Mary Sue." Jake explained. Lightning stroke and scary music played yet again. Jake shook his fist to the heavens. "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!"

Sorry.

"Ok, relax. Where is this Mary Sue?" Leah asked.

Jake led her to where Katara was. She was dancing around and singing. Leah smirked and began singing very loudly off-key.

Katara's eyes dilated with fear. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP SINGING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She began to melt. "I'M MELTING! I'M MELTIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!" The Mary Sue melted into a puddle. Leah stopped singing and coughed.

"I'ma get a drink." She left.

"It's...over." Jake sighed with relief and passed out.

The Mary Sue puddle re-formed into yet another Mary Sue. "Oh well, time to annoy another realm!" She skipped off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**THE END! (Or IS it??? O.o)**


End file.
